The functions $f(x) = x^2-2x + m$ and $g(x) = x^2-2x + 4m$ are evaluated when $x = 4$. What is the value of $m$ if $2f(4) = g(4)$?
Solution: $2f(4)=g(4)$, so $2\left(16-8+m\right)=16-8+4m$. Expanding the left-hand side gives $16+2m=8+4m$, or $8=2m$ and $m=\boxed{4}$.